


Underground and In the Shadows

by ModeGone



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModeGone/pseuds/ModeGone
Summary: A collection of story drabbles set in Undertale or Deltarune.  May breach out into AUs but predominantly planning on Canon stuff.Will add tags as needed.
Kudos: 2





	Underground and In the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 1: Posting  
> Just another day on the Undernet.  
> tags: Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Gerson, Napstablook, why do you have fireworks, how did you even get fireworks, uNDYNE NO DON'T, crap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've not written anything in... a very very VERY long time.  
> And because I'm a dumbass my brain keeps looping back on favorite fandoms.  
> So here's the first bit of a drabble and it is the Undernet.

Private DMs between bonebro61 and CoolSkeleton95:

bonebro61: hey papyrus im gonna go to the store u want anythin

CoolSkeleton95: ASIDE FROM YOU HAVING PROPER SPELLING AND PUNCTUATION?

bonebro61: ye thats a lost cauz if i ever herd one

bonebro61: i put the pun in punctuation

CoolSkeleton95: SANS!

bonebro61: so yea what u want

CoolSkeleton95: THAT IS A RATHER TRICKY QUESTION TO ASK.

bonebro61: not countin world peas or unlimited bredstiks from mtt restaunt

bonebro61: 1 is impasible

bonebro61: 2 will get me kicked out again as a custmer

CoolSkeleton95: IN YOUR DEFENSE THE SIGN DID SAY IT WAS UNLIMITED. IT IS THE ALL YOU CAN EAT CONUNDRUM. CAN YOU EAT ALL YOU CAN EAT IF YOU ARE STOPPED FROM EATING ALL YOU CAN EAT?

bonebro61: ha thats the most important question yur askin i love it

CoolSkeleton95: THERE ARE FAR MORE IMPORTANT QUESTIONS THAT I AM UNCERTAIN IF WE WILL EVER GET ANSWERS TO SO I SHALL HAVE TO BE ACCEPTING OF THE ANSWERS I WILL MORE LIKELY GET.

bonebro61: soooooooo like what

CoolSkeleton95: WILL WE EVER GET OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND?

CoolSkeleton95: HOW WILL WE EVER GET OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND?

CoolSkeleton95: WILL THERE BE ANYTHING BAD HAPPENING AFTER WE GET OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND?

CoolSkeleton95: AND UNRELATED BUT JUST AS IMPORTANT: WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THOSE MONSTERS THAT DISAPPEARED MYSTERIOUSLY?

CoolSkeleton95: AND SOME OTHER LESSER QUESTIONS.

bonebro61: serius stuff

CoolSkeleton95: THERE ARE ALSO THE QUESTIONS RELATING TO THE ANNOYING DOG WHO KEEPS STEALING MY ATTACKS BUT I'M AFRAID THAT I SHALL BE BARKING UP THE WRONG TREE FOR THOSE ANSWERS.

bonebro61: that ruff budy

CoolSkeleton95: DO NOT.

Private DMs between CoolSkeleton95 and StrongFish91:

StrongFish91: Hey nerd! What's up?

CoolSkeleton95: I AM NOT A NERD.

StrongFish91: I've seen your books. You are totally a nerd! You're also a complete weenie.

StrongFish91: Who the heck has physics books right next to Fluffy Bunny???

CoolSkeleton95: A CONNOISSEUR OF FINE BOOKS. OR A FAMILY WITH VERY LITTLE BOOK SHELVING SPACE. I AM DEFINITELY NOT A FAMILY SO I MUST BE A BOOKSSEUR.

StrongFish91: Ha!

StrongFish91: So we're on for tonight? It'll be a BLAST!

CoolSkeleton95: OF COURSE!

CoolSkeleton95: WAIT. BLAST AS IN FUN OR BLAST AS IN EXPLOSIONS? BECAUSE I'M NOT SURE YOUR HOUSE CAN WITHSTAND ANOTHER EXPLOSION.

StrongFish91: It's fine. It'll take more than a few bombs to wreck the place! Look at how well it handles fire!!!

CoolSkeleton95: THAT IS BECAUSE THAT IS MAGICAL FIRE.

StrongFish91: These are magical fireworks.

CoolSkeleton95: THAT IS NOT ENCOURAGING. BUT I DEFINITELY WILL BE THERE!

StrongFish91: Great!

Private DMs between HammerOfJustice and StrongFish91:

StrongFish91: Hey old man just a heads up, I'm throwing a party.

HammerOfJustice: Thanks for the warning, brat.

StrongFish91: WarNING???

HammerOfJustice: A little birdie told me that you were seen with a crate of salvaged fireworks.

StrongFish91: I could be doing anything with those! And WHO BLABBED?!

HammerOfJustice: Kid. Fireworks are dangerous stuff when they're just human ones. Treating them with magic to make them work again is a messy business.

StrongFish91: Yeah yeah I got the safety lecture already.

HammerOfJustice: Do I have to go around and spilling the beans on how you got your eyepatch?

StrongFish91: You said you wouldn't tell!!!

StrongFish91: aRE YOU GOING BACK ON THAT???

HammerOfJustice: Nah. But I am an old man as you so often keep telling me. I might slip up and forget I'm supposed to clam up. Ha!

StrongFish91: Smartass.

HammerOfJustice: What's that, you little whippersnapper? Oh look, I already have a customer walking in! I bet they'd love a good story while they look over my wares.

StrongFish91: OKAY OKAY I'll just use ONE firework.

StrongFish91: Stars above you're a nightmare sometimes.

HammerOfJustice: Funny, I thought that was my line?

Private DMs between Napstablook22 and StrongFish91:

StrongFish91: Hey, Blook?

Napstablook22: Oh no...

StrongFish91: No no no its fine. Calm down.

StrongFish91: So I found fireworks.

Napstablook22: oh no

StrongFish91: I'm going to use fireworks.

StrongFish91: BUT

StrongFish91: It'll just be the one. It'll be a little loud.

StrongFish91: But everything will be fine.

StrongFish91: I'm giving your cousin the day off just in case.

StrongFish91: I know he'd want to see the explosions but well cotton and fire don't mix.

Napstablook22: thank you

Napstablook22: but he might get mad oh no

StrongFish91: Yeah no problem Blook. He won't be mad. I promise. This is all about his safety and your concern for his safety.

StrongFish91: Everything will be fine.

StrongFish91: Want to know when the Big One will go off if you wanna to see it?

Napstablook22: um

StrongFish91: You don't have to see it if you don't want to.

Napstablook22: okay

Private DMs between bonebro61 and CoolSkeleton95:

CoolSkeleton95: CAN WE HAVE UNDYNE STAY OVER AGAIN?

bonebro61: hous burn down

CoolSkeleton95: YES.

bonebro61: what was it this time

CoolSkeleton95: A SINGLE FIREWORK. THAT THEN SET OFF A BUNCH OF OTHER FIREWORKS BY ACCIDENT.

bonebro61: was it

CoolSkeleton95: DEFINITELY AN ACCIDENT.

bonebro61: then no

bonebro61: not tonight

CoolSkeleton95: TOMORROW NIGHT?

bonebro61: sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually very happy with how this came out.  
> I'm also very happy with how Undyne kept her promise. Not her fault that the firework set off the rest, but this means that Gerson kept his promise.  
> Good for Undyne!


End file.
